The Way You Love Me
by Chareinami-chan
Summary: Reflections. A winter proposal. True Love. FuukoTokiya


THE WAY YOU LOVE ME

By: Chareinami-chan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fuuko, Tokiya or anything related to Flame Of Recca.

The cold winter breeze blew, its slight whistle and caress on his skin somewhat calming. It reminded him of her- carefree, wild, strong, yet delicate at the same time. She had changed a lot over the years, her nature becoming deeper and more tender. Her former tomboyish stature had diminished as well, morphing into something decidedly feminine. However, she still retained her bizarre sense of humour and her love for her friends. As he reflected, he admitted to himself that this was one of the many reasons that attracted him to her and made him fall truly, madly and deeply in love with her. Uncharacteristic for the so-called "Fridge-boy", as Recca and the rest of the Hokage clan had affectionately referred to him. But, it was true. In between the UBS, high-school and university, he had fallen head-over-heels for the attractive child of the wind.

His silver-toned hair moved with the breeze, making him seem ethereal. A contemplative look completed the picture. He was roused from his thoughts minutes later. In the distance he spotted her, long violet tresses swinging from side to side as she rushed to him. In her haste, she didn't notice a small rock that obstructed her path, tripping her. His eyes widened, rushing to her side as quickly as he could to ensure that she did not fall down and hurt herself. As he caught her in his arms like a prince from a fairytale, his attention was captured by her vibrant blue eyes, the shade of which was darker than his own, highlighted by cheeks, flushed by embarrassment and by the cold air. He helped her up, his sharp blue eyes chiding her gently.

"Mi-chan, gomen!" she exclaimed. He loved hearing the way his name spilled from her pink lips. "I was pretty clumsy there, wasn't I? Anyway, have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head, reassuring her. "Don't worry, Koi. I arrived earlier than expected." Tokiya looked at her fondly. She looked exquisite in the stylish dark blue skirt and white woollen turtleneck ensemble that she was wearing. He took her hands noticing the lack of gloves.

"Fuuko, you should take care of yourself better. Sometimes I think you need a keeper," he chided softly and gently as he attempted to massage heat into her cool fingers with his own. "I don't want my little monkey to get ill."

She snuggled closer to him. "Mou, Tokiya-kun," she pouted at his slight teasing. He laughed at her response, pinching her nose playfully. "Gomen Koi, but you just look so adorable that I could not resist teasing you." Her azure eyes twinkled playfully. "And I wonder why I love you," she said, sighing dramatically and pausing for effect. He smirked. "Wench," he said against her lips as she tiptoed to give him a kiss.

He loved every part of her, although he got annoyed with some of her antics at times. It was difficult at other times, especially with the emotions that came with her monthly affliction; however, he could never deny his enjoyment when she expressed her love to him through her words and her actions. It was just the misfortune of the rest of the Hokage clan that his warmth was not usually displayed so openly towards them, although it was undeniable that he was more amicable towards the other females of the bunch in comparison to the male monkeys that completed the set. Fuuko brought out his sentimental nature. The caress on his thigh and the secretive handholding beneath the tables calmed him… however, at the same time it tempted him.

They walked slowly along the snow covered path of the park, Fuuko's hand around his. "I'd love to spend our afternoon here in the park alone with you," Fuuko admitted. "I enjoy having you all to myself."

Tokiya let a relaxed smile rest on his lips. "I'd love that as well Koishii, but we could never decline Yukina-chan's invitation. You know how she gets sometimes, especially during this latter period in her pregnancy." They stopped walking, Tokiya gracing Fuuko's lips with a slow, sweet and langorious kiss. Receiving a muffled "I know" from her, he rested a finger under her chin and brought her gaze to his. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You always do," she told him sweetly. "You're the best boyfriend in the world and I love you dearly." He rested his forehead against her's and murmured tenderly, "And I love you Fuuko-koishii."

Remembering a small, velvet pouch that rested inside the pocket of his trenchcoat, he reached out and held gently on Fuuko's shoulder. The look on his face was intense, the combination of nervousness and slight desperation surprising Fuuko. She caressed his cheek gently. "Matte? Onegai?" she murmured. He took the hand that was resting on his face and brought it to his lips. "Koi, please close your eyes." Raising an eyebrow at him in confusion, she humoured him and did as he asked.

He pulled the pouch out from his pocket, opened it and carefully pulled the ring out. He admired the way the light shone on the diamond before he took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. Her eyes fluttered open, delight, surprise and love shining out of their azure depths. His own icy ones met her's nervously, nervousness a characteristic that wasn't normally present in his character.

"Fuuko, Koi… will you…?"

"Hai, anata," was said tenderly, her lips meeting his, the promise of a happy future ahead. No other words were needed.

_I love the way you love me… _

OWARI


End file.
